


The Devil's History

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters, Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Series: The Devil Haunts Me Series [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Shane Madej, Co-Written, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Demons, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prologue, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shane's demonic history, Soulmates, Young!Shane Madej, can be read as stand-alone fic, demon lore, demon shane, i.e.: it's referenced, set before events of The Devil Haunts Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: What was Shane Madej's life before he'd met Ryan and worked on Buzzfeed Unsolved?There's a reason why he'd never revealed to Ryan about his past, it was painful... it reminded him of what he'd lost.////NOTE: This work is a prologue and is set before my fic "THE DEVIL HAUNTS ME". and "THE DEVIL TAUNTS ME"This work also contains no spoilers to the rest of my series so feel free to read this prior or after those works.





	1. Let’s kill tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this lovely work would not exist without the help of 'Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay' who was the one who helped come up with the idea of writing a backstory/history for Shane which was not mentioned in my other works "The Devil Haunts Me" or "The Devil Taunts Me" 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Buzzfeed Unsolved and all portrayals of them are fictional. We respect the boy's real life relationship and created this work for entertainment purposes only. The only thing we do own is the plot and demon lore 
> 
> Just a note, Shane is young in this fic (ranging from a child up until you know him now) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The fires of hell was nothing compared to the heat that was almost stifling in the training grounds that Shane found himself standing in knowing full well that this was the first chance of proving himself, in his status in hell. 

“Shane…Shane!” Shane looks up at his mistress, a female demon he’d known and helped raise him ever since he was young, well younger. He was nothing more than a few thousand years, barely more than a child in the eyes of older demons. 

Lust or Kayla to him, looks down at him and pulls him up from his place on the rough terrain of the training grounds.  “Are you ready for training?” She questions, ever the mother hen. 

Training… he’s waited for this. Time had all but crawled up until this point, he’d only managed to begin training this year. He’d watched, along with Lust, his other carer, Endsong, train various demons over the decades. Now it was finally his turn. Fighting the grin off his face the young demon nods and grabs an intricate knife he’d been gifted by the two older demons. 

“Who am I fighting?” Shane asks words dripping with anticipation as his brown eyes glinted with determination.

“Me.” A black winged demon flaps down onto the battlefield. Shane’s face crumbled to faint fear as he takes in the familiar face of Endsong. “You’re getting better Shane,” Her youthful face is full of confident teasing as she looks down at him. “ If you manage to beat me then I’ll finally be able to let you come with me to Earth.”

Earth. He’d spent so long in Hell, never going to the surface. Only able to hear whispers of it from other demon’s who talked loudly amongst one another. If he wins this, he would finally be able to travel to Earth, to see what he’d always dreamed of seeing. Filled with a new-found determination, Shane nods and readies himself to face the experienced demon. 

Endsong attacks first. Rushing forward, wings extended to try and scare him. Shane flips the knife into his left hand and dodges the attack. Grabbing harshly onto Endsong’s wings and pulls with all his might. She’s pulled back but quickly flaps her wings, pushing Shane to the ground harshly. 

He springs back up, and within seconds throws his knife at her, which she deflects with her wing. She smiles impressed but pushes her arms forward with an unseen power- telekinesis. Despite seeing her perform this move so many times, Shane is surprised by the action and as a result is once more pushed onto the ground. He grunts, muscles straining he pushes against Endsong’s power. 

The shock is clear on Endsong’s face as she looks down stunned as Shane manages to break out her telekinesis. So thrown by his success, her movements are too slow as he leaps forward, pinning her down to the rough terrain of the battlefield. Unknowing of the significance of his action, Shane puts a knife to her throat as she belatedly she puts up two katanas to halt his attack, effectively creating a stalemate. 

“Oh my....” 

Looking up sharply at the newcomer, Shane freezes as he moved off of Endsong, turning to look at Lucifer himself. Vaguely aware of how Endsong and Lust knelt down, Shane scrambled awkwardly to copy. 

Keeping his head down, Shane can only hear the smooth timbre of the King of Hell’s voice. “I’ve never seen any being be able to break through Endsong’s grip.” He grins, voice slightly mocking as poses his next question. “How did he manage to do that, especially so young?”

“Shane’s one of my…” her words falter, nearly saying ‘family’, she knows it wouldn’t do well to reveal her affection for the young demon. “One of pupils, my king.” Lust says, speaking up from her bowed position. “He’s the one I mentioned to you.” 

At a wave of his hand, Endsong and Lust stand up.  They can gain no insight on what the ruler of hell is thinking, on what he’s planning. Mind burning with questions and worries, the demon of lust speaks up, mouth running away from her unprecedented. “Did you need one of us my lord?”

Grinning, the glint in Lucifer’s eyes does nothing to sooth the other demon’s worries. “Yes, Lust.” He confirms. “Come with me.” 

Nodding curtly at the order, Lust follows Lucifer out the training hall. Leaving Shane and Endsong alone in the vast hall. Endsong’s hands are restless by her sides, betraying her worry for Lust and why the King of Hell has become interested in Shane when he never had before. 

“Oh my… Lucifer…” Shane mumbles dazed, standing up from his kneel. “How did I..?” 

At his earnest expression, Endsong looks away, guilt surging in her chest. “I’ll tell you later.” She dismissed, words tinged with a bitter edge. Although, seeing how defeated the younger demon looked she sighed caving. “However, Shane, You have proven yourself a powerful warrior.” She grips his hands, his skin flickering monotone grey before returning to a more ‘human’ skin-tone. “You may have not beaten me but few have. You have the honour to tie with me. And that means… we believe, you’re powerful enough to accompany me on an assignment.” 

Shane’s eyes widen, childlike in awe. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.” She pulls Shane into a hug. “I’m proud of you.” She murmurs against his hair, hiding her worried expression. Oblivious to her worry, Shane smiles and pulls her closer with his tail.

 

///////////

 

Meanwhile, in Lucifer’s throne room, Kayla, the demon of lust stands awaiting her king’s response. 

There are three words that one might describe Lucifer as; sexy, manipulative and utterly sinful. His mere smirk was enough to turn men to sodomy and sin, at least in the current world’s view. He’s tall, six foot five in his half form. He wears a black leather jacket, a shirt which seems to made of pure flame and tight pants that only emphasis his trim figure. He’s the epitome of what one would call a bad boy or rebel. 

He has six wings, one pair white unburnt from his fall, one orange a pair he’d changed to spite god and one black- completely scorched from his fall. His snake-like tail extends from underneath the hem of his shirt and it wraps and twists around his legs. Lucifer’s jaw is sharp and cheekbones high. He’s akin to what one would imagine as an celebrity, sun kissed with the most luscious golden blonde hair. With eyes like embers and freckles scattered across his face. Angel kisses, as they were so ironically called.

“Madej’s power is growing Kayla.” Lucifer states, shining his bleached white fangs in the other demon’s direction. “Are you sure not telling him is the best option?”

Standing rigidly, the demon of lust nods curtly standing firm with her opinion and Endsong’s judgment. “Jaiden believes that if word of his power got around someone...or something, would try and capture him for their own needs.”

Lucifer paused, face betraying nothing of his inner thoughts. “Lower rankings?” He queries, tone dismissive. 

Kayla hesitates before replying. “Angels my liege.” 

The unshaken King of Hell freezes at the words. Feeling the unwavering eyes of the other demon  he absentmindedly strokes his own wings with slightly clawed hands. Mind racing to nip this situation in the bud. “And death is…?” 

“Impossible” the demon of lust’s voice in full of conviction, confident in her response. “That is until...it is born.” She grips the hem of her shirt.

“She’s finally found a year” Kayla admits, thoughts turning towards Jaiden looking through God’s plans of humans, one in particular standing out to them. “1990” 

Satan sighs, any plans he had secretly come up with for nought at the other demon’s words. “That’s at least five hundred years until they meet!” He all but snarls in frustration, turning his back to Kayla. His pacing slows as he’s overcome with an idea. “Do you now what? Take him to Earth. Make him Jaiden’s bodyguard for her...missions.” 

He doesn’t have to turn around to see the other’s thrown expression. “Are you sure my liege?”

“I’m sure Kayla.” Satan confirms dismissively, as he runs a hand through his blonde hair. “But If you must, make him join the guard battalion-“ 

His manipulative plan works as the younger demon cut’s in, voice full of righteous indignation. “He’s only a couple thousand years old at this point,” Lust argues. “It’s like comparing Endsong to our fath- God.” She trails off, knowing she’s crossed a line to argue against the King of Hell. “He’ll be made our body guard” She agrees into the tense awaiting silence. “We’ll train him to use his limited abilities. I’m sure someone will be able to block his growing power… for now, my liege.” 

His curt nod is enough for her to know that it is her queue to leave. Bowing swiftly, the demon of lust attempts to flee as calmly as she can from under the Kings gaze. She knows she’ll have to do something to make up for her insubordinate’s,

Just as she nears the exit of the hall, she hear’s Lucifer call to her. “Oh, and Lust?”

“Yes sir?” She calls back, unable to face him. 

“Take him to that new mortal playwright. Shakespeare, is it?” 

His easy tone sends a nervous shiver up her spine. “Indeed it is, my Lord” 

She can hear the smirk in his voice as he relays his next words. “And can you seduce a new...playmate for me?”

She didn’t make it so far in hell’s ranks to know that Satan’s words were not a question but rather a demand. The sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor is the only think keeping her from feeling utterly heartbroken to know the fate of a demon she’d grown fond of


	2. Interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ryan ever asked Shane what his favourite memory was, Shane would tell him this...of course...Ryan never asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m Jay and I think Shane needs Happiness in his depressing life in this fanfic.

Shane’s earliest and probably happiest memories of his life were when he was a couple hundred years old.... 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lust had been busy, ruling over her circle of hell, so he'd been forced into Endsong's care. Kayla wouldn't give up her role, as queen of lust and beauty, for any other position. Her dominion was where the souls, that hell had managed to snag and drag in of; Rapists, abusers and people who committed horrible acts in the name of 'love' or 'lust', were punished. She took great joy in seeing vile men and women being punished for horrendous actions. Not only did the demon punish the lustful, Lust had to oversee Inncubi and succubi who were sent to earth to cause chaos. 

Before her fall into Hell, Kayla had been Aphroliel, angel of love, sex ect. Once, she'd had large, dark pink feathery wings, a single pair of dusty pink eyes and other angelic features. However, she fell, along with her master Lucifer, into hell. She had been a high ranking angel, a seraphim, meaning she was granted a high position, demon and queen of lust and its sins. She'd gained a second pair of eyes, both sets though had turned black with dark pink pupils. Feathers had burnt on her fall, so she ripped the rest out. The remaining structure regrew as bat like, pink and black wings. Her halo had splinted, so when she landed in hell it had re-stuck to her head, and grown, as four large dark pink horns. Then of course there was her tails. She had nine, black with white tipped, fox tails, like a kitsune, that would wave in all directions but she hid them if she could. Shane had never found out how she got her tails, apparently not having them before her fall, but nonetheless, he never pressed further.

Endsong had been reluctant to take care of him that day. She had sat him down, told him not to move, and began training some new guards.

Shane, at this point, couldn't slide between his forms as easily as Jaiden or Kayla. He would slip in and out, occasionally revealing horns, wings or a tail, when he looked human.

"Tss. Got stuck with babysitting duty Black?" A high ranking Envy demon taunted her. before the younger demon could blink, Shane had caught the end of Endsong clearing the head from the insubordinate demon's shoulders. 

"Anyone else?" Endsong taunted to the rest of them. At the overwhelming silence, Endong once more continued on with Shane's training. Hours later, or if going by Earth times, the sun would have just been rising as Endsong brought their lesson to close as a thought dawned on her. "Cmon, small...thing." She mumbled akwwardly as she picked up the young demon and began to walking around with him towards a very specific location. 

//////////

The place that endsong took him too was Shane's first taste of what awaited him on Earth, except here it was tranquil and allowed the pair to explore without the fear of exposing their kind to humans.

It was no secret that Shane loved flying when he was younger, (his years later on Earth allowed him no time to fly like he used to, especially with the fear of being caught by humans). When he was young, Shane could distinctly remember that it had been Endsong and Lust that had flown with him until he had learnt to fly for himself.  

This was the first time Endsong had flown with him. She had him held in her arms and flew all around the eternal gardens. She eventually landed in a small alove that Shane had never seen before. "Don't touch anything spawnling..." Endsong cursed at him, on edge with troubles from her past. Altough, at the time Shane had been to young to recognise the hurt his adopted sister had been. He hadnt realized the inner demons that caused her to lash out at him like she had. As she had then walked away from him, Shane had managed to slipped through some of his demonic features as he crawled after her. 

The last thing he could remember from this particular memory was that he had found her crying next to a small lake. She looked angelic. Her body was glowing slightly, a cracked circle glowing on her head. Her black wings were glowing and hugging her body. As only a child could do, Shane crawled over and nuzzled her leg in comfort. Endsong's troubled past receded to the back of her mind at the younger demon's comfort, ducking her head to rest in his light brown locks she wrapped her arm around him, hugged him in a tender show of emotion that was rare from the demon. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Cmon Shane!" Shane couldn't remember when Endsong started liking him, as an adult he can gather it was sometime after he'd comforted her at the gardens but she had eventually started loving him as a brother... What he does rememebr clearly is the first time she and Lust taught him how to fly for real. Lust had managed to teach him how to hold his forms for longer than five minutes and Endsong had insisted they taught him to fly. Shane had been terrified, looking down from the top of a flight of stairs, that wove further into hell- into Gluttony. Lust was holding him and Endsong was flying about fifty meters away, in the air. 

"'m scared La..." He said. Lust cuddled him, before extending her own wings. 

"You have to learn Shane, or we won't be able to take you anywhere." Shane closed his eyes and shook his head. Lust sighed and flapped her wings, lifting her into the air. She didn't want to try this way but it appeared the only way. She loosened Shane's grip on her and threw him, to a very surprised Endsong.

As he began falling Shane's instincts took over and he began flapping. "Shane! You're doing it!" Endsong squealed. Shane opened his eyes and immediately begins falling. He screamed. For a heart stopping moment Shane felt true fear as the wind whipped around him but suddently Endsong swooped in and grabbed him before he fell too far. He shook, crying, in her arms. "Hey, hey, hey...Calm down Shane." Shane remembers the sound of her soothing voice, how her dark wings carried them gently back to the solid ground below before handing him off to Lust. 

These were but a few memories that slipped into Shane throughts when he had a quiet night, until he caught his co-workers eyes and the thoughts of the past slipped away like sand through an hour glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burdened_with_glorious_hunters here, you can tell that is was mainly Jay who wrote this chapter... seeming as there is a lack of heavy angst :P
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! until next time


	3. Ode to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! sorry It's been so long but here we go!
> 
> Also Happy March 22nd. The season Premiers later today. Blue Neon dropped today. And of course My Chemical Romance broke up 6 years ago today...*Cries*   
> -Jay

Endsong can remember how Shane came into her possession....

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_On earth they would have called in the birth of man. In was the Early Ice age, humans were around but weak. Endsong, or Jaiden, and her friend Kayla were wandering through the winding corridors of hell when they heard a cry. "A spawn?" Lust asked. Endsong ran to the source of the noise and froze. She couldn't remember much after that._

_When she awoke in her chambers her friend was playing with the spawning herself. "Did I?" "_

_Yes. We're adopting him." Kayla said. "_

_After I spat out his future?" "_

_Yes. I'm naming him Shane." "_

_Don't name it! You'll get attached to it!" Jaiden yelled, which made the spawn start crying. Jaiden rolled her eyes and extended her wing towards the small creature. It immediately began pulling at her feathers, that immediately regrew. Jaiden sighed. "What type?" "_

_So low ranking he's not even in a sin class. And he's ours now." Kayla picked up the spawn and kissed it._

_"_ _Eww...affection." Kayla hit her with her bat like wing. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine! We'll keep it. I'm NOT it's mother though. I'll be like...a cool older sister." "_

_Like Ameriel?" Jaiden flinched at her old name. "_

_No!...never again..."_

 

/////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Jaiden struts past the spawn chambers, occasionally looking in at the disgusting creatures. Originally, spawn were made of two demons or a certain type of demon...well you know how ants work. Larvae and all that. The mother demon would have many children, those which would stay as spawn or larvae for a few days before growing into ready made soldiers. 

Recently, about two thousand years ago, they'd started torturing human souls, corrupting them into low ranking demons. Shane had probably been a mother demons spawn that was left a day too early to be a solider. 

Endsong had used her powers to age him slower, enjoying him as a little brother, keeping him out of harms way when the rumours began. 

Her thoughts turn towards where Shane had come from, Higher ranking demons were always made differently. Wrath demons were made of blood of dead men slain in battle, their blood poured into the ground before spawning fully grown abominations. Pride demons were made of stolen gems, embedded in human bodies and reanimated by dark magic. Lust demons were born out of adultery and from cheating human who turned towards demons for sinful company. 

Both Lust and Endsong were unsure where Shane had come from, he fitted none of those usual rankings. They had hoped that when he came of age, it would finally be revealed what he was when his powers surfaced. Their hopes had only dimmed when he had tied with her the first time. Even the King of Hell was clueless on how Shane had received his powers. 

Speaking of power, Jaiden rolls her eyes as she walks past a couple of demons staring her down. As soon as she walks past one tries to attack her. She snaps her fingers and they scream, eaten by the shadows. 

“We know you’re hiding it Endsong.” Jaiden freezes at Wrath’s second in commands voice. She would trust Wrath as far as she could throw him but this guy had been on her hit list since she’d fallen. “We know your hiding the ultimate weapon.” He doesn’t finish, as Shane appears from the shadows and stabs him. He falls to the ground and Shane wipes the dust off him. 

“What did he mean you have the ultimate weapon?” 

“Not now Shane…” Endsong sighs, not wanting to elaborate. “it’s too soon for you to know” 

Shane’s frustration is papulable. It’s growing to close, demons left and right are coming for him. Hoping to slay him in battle and gain his powers. Even though Shane himself didn't know what they wanted.

 

///////////<

 

“And like that Gene passed on...” Jaiden reads to Shane. “Thus ends today’s chapter of the Hot Daga. Training tomorrow Shane.” Shane rolled his eyes and wraps himself in his wings as Jaiden leaves the room.

Kayla's hand grips Jaiden's arm the moment the other demon walked out of Shane's room.

“We have to tell him!” the demon of Lust's face is pained as she looks the other in the eye. 

“No. We’re in danger... if the other demons try anything, it's not only us who will be effected but Shane himself” Endsong argues. 

The pair turn their gaze to Shane laying in bed oblivious to the troubles running through his sister's heads. backing down, Kayla lets the other's arm go with a sigh. "alright... one more year" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Jay aka Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
